Nightmare Fredbear
Nightmare Fredbear is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 and one of the seven nightmare animatronics ten if the Halloween Edition animatronics and Plushtrap are counted that appear in the game. He is the nightmarish, twisted reflection of Fredbear, who is the mascot of the old Fredbear's Family Diner location. Physical Appearance Out of all the nightmare animatronics (except for Nightmare and Nightmare Balloon Boy), Nightmare Fredbear appears to be the least damaged. He is slightly stout and bulkier than the other nightmare animatronics. Bearing such monstrous appearance, he is a mottled golden color with various splotches of brown and has many tears and holes in his suit. He wears a pink/purple bowtie and small top hat with a black stripe. Furthermore, he has two black buttons on his chest which is similar to BB's from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. He has a large head with puffy cheeks, exposed gums in dark color, squarish muzzle, and a wide mouth full of long, sharp teeth. His head, like all the other nightmare animatronics, also appears to be separated into two parts. His small eyes are grey and metallic with red irises and has several long wires poking out from each of his eyes in the form of eyelashes. His claws are silver-colored and razor-sharp, keeping with the nightmare animatronic motif. The hands both have exactly the same design as Springtrap and the other nightmare animatronics. Furthermore, his hands are bigger with fingers (except for both thumbs) colored in brown. As with all the other nightmare animatronics, his kneecaps as well as shoulder pads are missing, and has a large hole located from the lower part of his left thigh. Most of the fur on his ears is missing. His stomach is round with dark brown coloring and a large slit at the lower part armed with a set of razor-sharp fangs. He also has what appears to be a reddish tint at the roots of his teeth, possibly referencing the fact that Fredbear is the culprit of the Bite of '83. In Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted, Nightmare Fredbear's suit appears to be more desaturated compared to his appearance in previous games, appearing to be a more brownish and pale color. His pupils are also orange-yellow instead of red in some instances, such as when his model is viewed in the Gallery. Personality Described as the complete opposite of the original Fredbear in terms of behavior, Nightmare Fredbear is a monstrous animatronic who enjoys nothing more than tormenting his victims when the opportunity arises. Nightmare Fredbear also appears to share a similar demeanor to the Fredbear plush from the FNaF 4 minigames but a little more warped. His voice resembles several other voices rolled into one. Appearances Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Nightmare Fredbear will appear in Night 5 (for the full night) and Night 6 (from 4 AM onward). When active, no other animatronics will attack which, to a degree, can simplify things. Nightmare Fredbear will approach from either the Left Hall or Right Hall. When looking at him in the halls, flicking the Flashlight off and on will cause him to approach while closing the door will make him retreat back around the corner. At random points throughout the game, the player will hear Nightmare Fredbear laugh loudly, which means that his head will appear either on the Bed (at which point the player must simply shine the Flashlight on him for a brief period of time) or in the Closet (at which point the player simply has to close the door for a brief period of time). While warding him off in these situations, Nightmare Fredbear will make a loud screech sound. But be aware, if the player hears laughing and''footsteps, then Nightmare Fredbear is ''not in the Closet or on the Bed. If the player flashes the light on him and runs to the center of the Bedroom or closes the doors afterwards, the player will die. There is no known way of escaping this, which is why the player must flash the light on him and quickly close the door until his footsteps signify that he has left that location. To defend against Nightmare Fredbear's attack, the player must pay close attention to the sounds he makes as he runs to tell which direction he's going. Therefore, it is crucial to use stereo speakers or headphones with the sound turned up to an acceptable level. Likewise, the player can also hear when Nightmare Fredbear has left the door in a similar manner and can return to the middle of the Bedroom. Ultimate Custom Night Nightmare Fredbear returns in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the selectable characters. When active, Nightmare Fredbear will approach the player from the left hall. He is completely undetectable until he appears at the left door. The player is able to tell if he is at the door by hearing his laughter on the left side and his glowing eyes showing through the door. The player needs to close the left door quickly until he's gone, or else he will jumpscare the player, resulting in a game over. Upon death, Nightmare Fredbear will speak in a distorted tone, informing the player that he intends to make them suffer in multiple ways as possible. The challenges in which Nightmare Fredbear is present are as follows: *Bears Attack 1 *Bears Attack 2 *Bears Attack 3 *Nightmares Attack *Chaos 1 ''Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted'' N'ightmare Fredbear' appears in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. He appears in the last Night Terrors level, which plays similar to Funtime Freddy and Nightmarionne's levels. If Nightmare Fredbear is at the doors or the closet, then the player must hold the doors shut on him, and if he's on the bed, then the player must hold their flashlight on him to make leave. Failure to repel Nightmare Fredbear results in him entering the bedroom and attacking the player. FNAF World Nightmare Fredbear appears in the RPG spin-off game FNaF World as a challenger and playable character to unlock. Category:Characters